


Um Jammer Lammy Fucking Pees Her Pants

by little_piss_baby



Category: Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Diapers, Embarrassment, F/F, Oh god, Omorashi, Urination, Weird Kink Bullshit, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_piss_baby/pseuds/little_piss_baby
Summary: (REUPLOAD) Katy teases a desperate Lammy over the phone.
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Kudos: 12





	Um Jammer Lammy Fucking Pees Her Pants

Lammy sunk her chin into the palms of her hands as she stared into space. Her gaze drifted to the clock and, upon seeing the time, she leant back into her chair and sighed.

In front of her stood a lecturer, a bleary-eyed 40-something, very slowly reading from a wordy slideshow. The lecture hall was rather empty, about 1/3 full of very bored students, but a surprisingly high turnout for this particular class. Lammy tried to attend all her lessons whenever she could, but today she wished she'd stayed home.

Her phone buzzed in her lap. Phones weren't technically allowed in class, but this particular lecturer always seemed too tired/hungover to ever care. Lammy grabbed it.

It was a text message from Katy. Only two words.

"Piss yourself"

Lammy's whole body tensed up. Her eyes widened. Her legs, already crossed, tightened slightly. She hurriedly tapped out a reply.

"I'm in class"

As soon as she hit send, Katy started typing.

"I know.

Pee your pants."

Lammy stared at the message, her hands starting to shake. She squirmed helplessly in her seat. The rest of the room felt as if it had disappeared around her. Her mind now conjured up vivid images of a wet patch in her jeans, of pee seeping down into the fabric of the seats. She imagined the feeling of warm liquid trickling down her legs and dripping out onto the floor...

Scrunching up her eyes, Lammy tried her best to banish these thoughts. She looked back down at her phone.

"I can't"

Again, Katy started typing immediately after the reply was sent.

"You've been holding it in, haven't you?"

It was true. Not intentionally, but this lecture had lasted a long time and she hadn't thought to relieve herself before class. It hadn't been particularly noticeable before, but now it was the only thing on Lammy's mind. She crossed her legs even harder but that only seemed to make things worse. Her fingers were now shaking quite a bit which made using the on-screen keyboard difficult.

"yyess"

"Cute <3"

Katy's typing notification stayed on the screen.

"Are you wearing a diaper?"

Lammy twitched, quickly turning her phone upside down out of embarrassment and looking around to make sure no-one would be able to read the texts over her shoulder. Seeing everyone else preoccupied, she flipped the phone back around.

"no,,,"

"Oof.

How long until your class finishes?"

Lammy looked back at the clock.

"20 mins"

"Hmmmm. Better hold it in then...

Or are you gonna wet yourself in front of the whole class?"

Lammy very nearly let out an audible whimper, only barely able to contain it. Her mind emptied as it focused all it's attention on her bladder. She'd been fine a few minutes ago, but now she felt like she was about to burst. Intrusive thoughts flooded in, thoughts of her soaked panties, of piss squirting all over her shaking legs. She started to hallucinate the sensation of peeing, the warmth around her crotch, the smell of urine slowly rising upwards.

She shook her head and opened her eyes widely, her fingers trembling violently as she attempted to type a response.

"i,cccanttasgshadkjhsdskahdk"

"Hehehe~ 😘

Make sure to come straight to my place after class finishes, okay?"

"okayy"

"Good luck lol"

The rest of the lesson seemed to drag on for hours. 20 minutes felt like weeks. Lammy wriggled into her seat, squeezing her legs together in an attempt to hold it in. She felt like she could lose control at any moment and start to pee. And if that happened, she knew it would be impossible to stop herself. It would keep flowing out, dripping down and forming a puddle on the floor, causing the entire class to turn their heads and stare at her...

It was all too much. She tried to distract herself by paying attention to the lesson, but it was no use. The teachers words might as well have been nonsense, going in one ear and out the other. She contemplated raising her hand and asking to leave early, but anxiety prevented her. All she could do was writhe in her seat and wait.

After what seemed like an eternity, the clock finally hit 5pm. Lammy started to get up, but the sensation of uncrossing her legs made everything 10x worse. She felt like she was gonna wet herself right there. She could feel the pee about to come out and clenched hard trying to stop it. She quickly stood up and recrossed her legs, which was just barely enough.

She now had to focus all her efforts on just moving. She awkwardly squeezed past classmates and quickly moved towards the door. She fast-walked through corridors and down stairs, trying to get out as fast as possible without causing a scene.

As soon as she exited the building she started to sprint. This was a mistake, as running seemed to affect her pelvic floor somehow and she almost lost control right there. She doubled over and stopped, wincing, then started awkwardly trying to jog whilst keeping her legs as closed as possible.

Thankfully, Katy's apartment was only about 10 minutes away. Lammy burst through the doors to the foyer and hammered on the button for the elevator. It was currently on the 11th floor, so Lammy danced in place with her legs clamped shut as it made its way down to the ground floor.

As soon as the doors opened she rushed inside an pressed the button for Katy's floor. Relief filled her mind as she knew she was almost there, but that dissipated quickly as the elevator started to rise. For some reason the feeling of going upwards did something to her bladder. She panicked. She could again feel the pee coming out, but this time she couldn't stop it. She felt it pooling out against her underwear and frantically shoved her hand down against her crotch to try and stop it, almost falling over.

The doors opened. She hobbled over to Katy's door and frantically knocked. Piss now dribbled down onto the floor from between her fingers. Katy unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey Lamm-"

Lammy pushed through into the hall and fell back against the door, knocking it shut. She now completely let go, letting pee stream out fully. A dark patch formed in her jeans and urine started to spray through the denim. Lammy cried out, unable to stop herself. Piss squirted down her thighs as her legs gave out and she crumpled against the wall.

"I c-can't s-s-stop it..."

Her whole body shook, pee leaking out of every seam of her pants. It splashed onto the floor, sounding almost like rain as it hit the linoleum. Katy stood, watching with a teasing smile on her face.

"It's okay baby, just let it all out."

"Aahh-"

It took almost a minute for her bladder to empty. Pee kept seeping out until her panties were more urine than they were fabric. A large golden puddle formed around Lammy's butt as it finally stopped, her clothes now dark and completely soaked. She panted, breathless and blushing bright red. Katy squatted down to Lammy's level.

"Wow, you really were desperate." she cooed.

Lammy instinctively lurched forwards and hugged her, burying her face in Katy's chest. She was trembling, her voice shaky and stuttering.

"Ahhhh... I... I m-made a m-m-mess..."

Katy wrapped her arms around Lammy's head, pulling her close and holding her tight.

"It's okay. It's okay." she whispered.

They both embraced tenderly for a few moments.

"Th-thank you..." Lammy mewled, almost inaudible with her face still smushed into Katy's chest. Katy petted her hair, gently stroking and caressing, whispering soothing little 'shhhhh's into her ear. She eventually pulled away slightly and looked down.

"That was all okay, right? Sending those messages whilst you were in class?"

Lammy looked up and nodded.

"Yeah." she smiled, then looked back down.

"It was really hot..."

Katy giggled.

"Heh, I see. That's good to know."

Lammy clung tight to Katy, faintly moaning out of embarrassment.

"Just make sure to wear a diaper next time, dummy."

"O-okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> this is reuploaded from my old account because it was too embarrassing lol
> 
> im working on a sequel that'll be posted here whenever i finish it
> 
> it's somehow even more gross and perverted than this one, i think you'll like it


End file.
